Before the Beginning Kinda
by Batman Lamp-Writer
Summary: A series of flashbacks that Danny has while in Voldy's lab.A new family comes to Amity Park, as well as two newghost-human-elementalists.Will this family help him or want revenge for something that's bound to happen? COMPLETE!
1. New Ghosts in Town

A/N: Okay. Here's Before the Beginning Part 1! I've changed this story will be a series of flashbacks Danny has. I'll have the fifth chapter up after the flashbacks are over. Danny, Sam, and Tuck are 15, Jazz is 17.

Reviewers: Can't check. The internet is broken. STUPID COMPUTER!

DISCLAIMER: I'VE TOLD YOU ENOUGH TIMES ALREADY! GET IT INTO YOUR SMALL BRAINS! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT! Okay, I feel calmer now.

8888888888888

"Why…is it…always…me?" Danny panted as he flew out of the way of a huge, flying box that was full of really, really dangerous weapons.

"C'mon, Danny!" Tuck said. "It's just the Box Ghost!"

"Tucker!" Sam said, elbowing him. "You _do_ realize where we are, don't you?"

"Yeah," he said, "we're at _Famous weaponry: We Keep All the Really Fatal Weapons in…Boxes_…oh…."

"Of course!" Danny said. "This place isn't ghost-proof, and the ghost that broke in just _happens_ to be able to control _everything put in boxes!_" He dodged a box and flew quickly towards the Box Ghost, who launched another box that hit Danny. He spun away uncontrollably, flying into a wall.

"Hey, Box-dude!" a girl yelled as she flew through the wall into the room. She had pure white hair with black streaks in it that, even in a ponytail, went down to her waist in a dip-cut fashion. She had two small pigtails that were blood red with black ends and blood red eyes. She had on a blood red cap-sleeved, belly-button shirt with a long, fingerless glove-sleeved shirt underneath it. She also had a blood red mini skirt over black flares and blood red sneakers. "Hey, Box-dude!" she said again, charging a blood red ectoplasmic beam. "Remember me?" she yelled as she shot the ghost.

"Flare Yang!" the Box Ghost yelled. "But where is Tide Yin?"

"Yeah," Yang said, "about that. He's here. Because, as you _must_ know by now,…"

"We're a package deal!" a boy yelled, mimicking the Box Ghost, as he flew through a wall, kicked the Box Ghost, back-flipped, and landed perfectly next to Yang. They were almost exactly the same, except his hair only went down to the bottom of his ears and wasn't in a ponytail, everything blood red on Yang was navy blue on him, and his outfit was slightly different. He had a long sleeved navy blue shirt, white fingerless gloves, baggy white pants, and navy blue sneakers. He had two bangs hanging in his face that were navy blue, instead of Yang's pigtails. They turned to Danny and took turns saying, "_What_ were you _thinking?_(That's Yang) Fighting the Box-dude _here?_(That's Tide Yin) What kind of idiot are you?(Flare Yang again)"

"Hey! It's not _my_ fault he broke in, and I just happened to be here!" Danny said. He grabbed the Fenton Thermos and sucked the Box Ghost into it. "Who are you two?"

"Tide Yin," Tide said, his navy blue eyes shining merrily, "the sulker over there is Flare Yang, my twin sister."

"So, you two are half-ghost or something?"

"No, we're 1/3 ghost, 1/3 human, and 1/3 elementalist."

"Ele—what?"

"Elementalist," Flare said, "it means we can control an element."

"Yeah," Tide said, "I can control water, and she controls fire."

"Oh," Danny said. "So, you guys have fought the Box Ghost before?"

"Yeah," Flare said, "he _loves_ following us around and 'crushing' us with his boxes." She looked suspiciously at Danny, "What's _your_ name?"

"Phantom," Danny said quickly and slightly nervously. "Just Phantom."

"Hmm," Flare said, looking him up and down, "that's not the _whole_ truth, is it?"

"Flare!" Tide said. "Be polite!"

"He's lying."

"Maybe he has a good reason to!"

"Yeah, he must think we work for his arch-enemy or something." Flare turned to Danny, "Look, _Phantom_, you don't know who you're messing with, so I suggest you watch out." She turned and flew through the wall. Tide looked her way, then at Danny.

"Well," he said, "I think she likes you!"

"WHAT?" Danny yelled. "She thinks I'm lying to her, and you say she _likes me?_"

"Of course. She always does the opposite of what she feels, accept if she's good friends with you."

"…She's weird."

"Runs in the family," Tide said as he followed his sister.

8888888888888

"Then he said, 'Runs in the family,' and left," Danny said, relaying the whole thing for Sam and Tuck, who had not been close enough to hear Danny and the twins talking.

"Weird," Tuck said.

"You're telling me," Danny replied as he ate his lunch.

8888888888888

(Voldemort's hideout)

Danny woke with a start. He looked around and, realizing he wasn't at home, quickly remembered where he was. "Why was I thinking of _that?_" he asked himself as he went back to sleep.

8888888888888

A/N: Okay! That was fun! And, sadly, short, but hey! It's like past midnight so I'm gonna type this in the morning and now that I'm typing this, this sounds really stupid, so I'm gonna shut up and let you review! I'm gonna go to bed.

Next Flashback: New kids at school(and lots of 'em!) See y'all later!


	2. New Kids at School

A/N: Hey y'all! I'm baaaaack! Okay, here's the next chappy of BTB!

Reviewers: Not going to bother to count because my e-mail isn't working.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN IT ALREADY! STOP MAKING ME FEEL BAD!

8888888888888

"Class," Mr. Lancer said to get everyone's attention, "we have two new students today. Please welcome…Tyreek and Felicia Larson." A girl and boy walked into the room. They both had blonde hair with black streaks, but the girl had two blood red bangs, and the boy had navy blue bangs. The girl, Felicia, had on a black, cap-sleeved, belly-button shirt with a band's name on the front in blood red, black flares with a hot pink mini skirt over them, forest green platforms, and her hair went down to her waist, her bangs to her shoulders. She had a belly button ring, seven earrings on her right ear, and a piercing at the top and bottom of her left ear. The boy, Tyreek, had a black, long-sleeved shirt on and his hair went down to the bottom of his ears. The same band name as on Felicia's shirt was on the front of his in navy blue. Tyreek also had on black, baggy jeans and forest-green sneakers. "Mr. Larson," Lancer said, "you may sit next to Ms. Manson. Ms. Larson, you may sit next to your brother." They went to the back and sat down next to Sam. Danny and Tuck turned to look at Tyreek and Felicia from the other side of Sam.

"Hi," Tyreek said quietly, "my name's Tyreek, but you can call me Ty." He nodded at Felicia, "That's Felicia, my twin sister, but everyone calls her Fé, if they know what's good for them," he said the last part to himself.

"What?" Tuck asked. He was the farthest from Ty.

"Nothing!" he said quickly.

"I'm Sam Manson," Sam said, "and these two are Tucker Foley and Danny Fenton."

Fé started tapping her fingers on the desk. When she stopped, Ty began tapping.

"Would you two like to sit with us at lunch?" Sam asked. Ty tapped faster, but his expression didn't change. Fé tapped back semi-loudly.

"Why not?" Ty turned to Fé. She tapped for a while. "Oh," Ty said, eyes widening slightly.

"Can she not talk or something?" Danny asked. Fé broke the pencil she was holding.

"I can talk just fine," she said scarily calmly.

"Okay," Danny said, backing his chair in fright. He could have sworn he saw some fire spark when Fé got mad.

8888888888888

Lunch.

"Fine!" Fé said to Ty. "We'll sit with them." They walked over to Danny, Sam, and Tuck's table and sat down. Tuck looked like he was about to ask something.

"Hey, Fé," he said, "there's this dance on Friday and—"

"Forget it," Fé said calmly, "I've got five brothers and a dad; you wouldn't make it past the front door."

"Five brothers?" Sam asked.

"And seven sisters," Fé said.

"_Twelve_ brothers and sisters?" Danny asked.

"Yep," Ty said. He counted on his fingers, "Steve, Bree, me, Fé, Cass, Dev, Léa, Shan, Pen, Tom, Laura, Chris, and Hellen."

"No, Léa is older than Devin," Fé said. "Steven's 17, Bridgette's 16, we're 15, Cassie's 14, Léa's 13, Devin's 12, Shannon's 11, Penny's 10, Tommy's 9, Laura's 8, Chris's 7, and Hellen's 6."

"Wow," Tuck said.

"Yeah," Ty said. "There's at least one birthday a month."

"When's your birthday?" Danny asked.

"February 29," Fé and Ty said together.

"So, you only have a birthday every four years?" Tuck asked, receiving an elbowing from Sam. "Ow!"

"It's okay," Ty said, "we get that a lot."

"What's that name on your shirt?" Sam asked. "_The Elementals?_ I've never heard of them."

"That's because they're still a garage band," Fé said. "It's _our family's_ band."

"Oh," Sam said. "What instruments do you play?"

"Lead guitar and lead singer," Ty and Fé said together, "depends on the song."

A boy and girl ran over to them. They looked like Ty and Fé, respectively. Their outfits and hair were the same, except the girl had purple instead of blood red, and the boy had white instead of navy blue. "TyFé (family nickname for the twins)!" they yelled. "Penny knows something!" They noticed Danny, Sam, and Tuck. "_Who_ are _they?_"

"Steve, Bree," Ty said, "meet Sam, Tuck, and Danny."

"Danny _what?_" they asked suspiciously.

"_Fenton_," Fé said, her voice drowning in disgust.

"_Anyway_," Ty said, pushing himself between his siblings and Danny, "what did you say about Penny?"

"Our _uncle_," Bree said, sounding disgusted, "is holding another party. We'll have to go. Something bad's going to happen, but Penny won't say what!"

"Fé," Steve said, turning to his sister, "Penny practically _worships_ you! Couldn't you do _something_ to get her to say what's going to happen?"

"You _know_ how she is!" Fé said. "How 'no one else is supposed to know because Destiny told _her_, and no one else'! She won't tell anyone!"

"Oh, well," Ty said, turning to Steve and Bree, "we've got practice after school, okay? We've got a gig on Friday, so we need to practice."

"We'll tell the others. 'Bye!" they said as they left.

"Who are you playing for on Friday?" Sam asked.

"The dance," Ty said.

"Cool!" Tuck said.

"Yeah, sure," Fé said sarcastically. Danny thought he saw another flame spark on her finger then disappear.

8888888888888

Voldemort's lab.

_Why am I thinking about that?_ Danny thought as he rolled over on the bed and went back to sleep.

8888888888888

A/N: Okay, that was short-ish, but I don't really care! I need some ideas for songs for them to sing at the dance (they do all kinds of music, except for classic. Urgh!) I'd need the lyrics. Send ideas in reviews!

Contest: Anyone know what the 'bad thing that's going to happen' is? (Hint: It's the same as the 'accident' mentioned in AIA.) If you guess right, you get a prize of your choice!

Next Flashback: The Dance! Part 1. Thanks y'all!


	3. The Dance Part 1

A/N: I still need some more songs or groups. I have to look them up on google, though. I just realized that the lyrics probably don't show up in reviews. Oh, well. Enjoy!

Reviewers: I've got a stupid computer that won't work. I can't figure out who reviewed.

DISCLAIMER: Look in my other chappies. I'm not writing this again.

8888888888888

"Hey, Danny, Tuck!" Sam yelled as she caught up with her friends. "You know how Ty and Fé's family band is setting up for the dance tonight?"

"Yeah…" Danny and Tuck answered.

"They need some help setting up! We can help them! C'mon!" She pulled them into the gym, which was decorated for the dance.

"Hey, guys!" Ty yelled when he saw them. "Grab Laura's keyboard and bring it up here!"

The trio looked through the pile of instruments and found a keyboard that was decorated with sky blue cloud designs. They picked it up and carried it onto the stage. They set it up and waited for more instructions.

"You can help Shannon set up the turn-table," Ty said. They walked over to a turntable covered in pink headphone and volume-up stickers. A girl, who looked like Fé (only with pink instead of blood red), was having trouble moving it. It was soon in place with Danny, Sam, and Tuck's help.

"Help Steve with his drum set, okay?" Fé said as she and Ty tuned their guitars. The trio walked to the back of the stage to help Steve. The drum set had white ice-cube designs on it. Once it was set up, the rest was set up, too.

Looking around, they noticed that _all_ the instruments had stickers or designs on them. Bridgette's gray guitar had purple lightning bolt designs on it; Chris's saxophone had an orange hourglass sticker on it; Hellen's harmonica and flute both had green tornado stickers; Penny's tambourine had a peach eye (think Count Olaf from SoUE) design on it; Devin's gray guitar had a pitch-black, howling wolf design on it; Léa's fiddle had a pale yellow sun sticker on it; Cassie's clarinet had a dark brown boulder sticker on it; Tommy's special effects system had a silver computer-and-plug sticker on it. Fé's black electric guitar had a blood red flame design on it, and Ty's white electric guitar had a navy blue wave design on it. Everyone had a headset on (except Danny, Sam, and Tuck, who aren't in the band).

8888888888888

Later.

"Howdy, y'all!" Ty said in a Kentucky accent into his headset. He was wearing his _Elementals_ shirt with baggy white pants that had navy waves along the pant legs. Everyone stared at him like he had two heads. "What?" he asked. "Everyone says that in Kentucky."

"In case you haven't noticed, bro," Fé said, looking at her brother, "we moved from Kentucky last week." She was also wearing her _Elementals_ shirt with black flares that had blood red flames along the pant legs.

"I'm gonna miss that chicken," Ty said solemnly, keeping a straight face. Everyone laughed. He and Fé had identical grins. "If you liked _that_," he said, "just wait 'til you hear us _play_." Everyone laughed again.

"But, really, folks," Fé said, using a Kentucky accent, "whatta y'all think so far? Think we should actually play some time tanight?" That brought a loud, "Yeah!" from the audience. "Looks like y'all are out-voted, Ty."

"Fine," he said, laughing at his sister's OOC accent, "just ditch the voice, sis."

"Whatever you say, bro," she said, back to her normal N. Y. accent. She grabbed her guitar, "So, what should we play first, Ty?"

"I was thinking, why not some Linkin Park? Maybe 'In the End'?" he looked at his sister, who was already signaling to Laura and Shannon to start the music.

_(It starts with)_ Fé began. (Parentheses are Fé).

One thing / I don't know why Ty joined in. 

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

Fé walked over to Dev and Bree, who were playing along. 

_Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme_

_To explain in due time_

_(All I know)_

_time is a valuable thing_

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

_Watch it count down to the end of the day_

_The clock ticks life away_

_(It's so unreal)_

_Didn't look out below_

_Watch the time go right out the window_

_Trying to hold on / but didn't even know_

_Wasted it all just to_

_Watch you go_

Hellen, Laura, Fé, Bree, and Penny back up sang in a wonderful harmony.

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart_

_What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried_

_so hard_

Fé and the others joined in on the chorus.

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_One thing / I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme_

_To remind myself how_

_(I tried so hard)_

_In spite of the way you were mocking me_

_Acting like I was part of your property_

_Remembering all the times you fought with me_

_I'm surprised it got so (far)_

_Things aren't the way they were before_

_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_

_Not that you knew me back then_

_But it all comes back to me_

_(In the end)_

_You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart_

_What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when _

Fé joined in and sang a beautiful harmony to Ty.

_I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

Fé took the lead.

_I've put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_For all this_

_There's only one thing you should know_

Ty joined in, and the two sang as loud as they could. Bree took over the lead guitar part.

_I've put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_For all this_

_There's only one thing you should know_

_I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

Laura and Shannon took over and played the ending together.

"Okay," Ty said as he grabbed his guitar, too. "So what should we play, now?"

"How 'bout some Avril Lavigne?" Fé put her guitar behind her and adjusted her headphones.

Fé began the song "Complicated", with Bree doing back up, and Ty doing the lead guitar part.

_Uh huh, life's like this_

_Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is_

_Cause life's like this_

_Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is_

_Chill out whatcha yelling' for?_

_Lay back it's all been done before_

_And if you could only let it be_

_you will see_

_I like you the way you are_

_When we're drivin' in your car_

_and you're talking to me one on one but you've become_

Ty, Bree, and Dev hammed it up while playing their guitars.

_Somebody else round everyone else_

_You're watching your back like you can't relax_

_You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me_

_Tell me_

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you_

_And you fall and you crawl and you break_

_and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_

_and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_no, no, no_

Fé took the lead again, and Ty joined in with his own back-up singing.

_You come over unannounced_

_dressed up like you're somethin' else_

_where you are and where it's at you see_

_you're making me_

_laugh out when you strike your pose_

_take off all your preppy clothes_

_you know you're not fooling anyone_

_when you've become_

_Somebody else round everyone else_

_Watching your back, like you can't relax_

_Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me_

_Tell me_

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you_

_and you fall and you crawl and you break_

_and you take what you get and you turn it into_

_honesty_

_promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_no, no, no_

_Chill out whatcha yelling for?_

_Lay back, it's all been done before_

_And if you could only let it be_

_You will see_

_Somebody else round everyone else_

_You're watching your back, like you can't relax_

_You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me_

_Tell me_

Fé began practically yelling into her headphones, as did Ty.

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you_

_and you fall and you crawl and you break_

_and you take what you get and you turn it into_

_honesty_

_promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_no, no_

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you_

_You fall and you crawl and you break_

_and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_

_promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_no, no, no_

Fé faded into silence.

"So," Ty said, "how about we play your song, Fé?" He grinned mischievously at her.

"You really don't want me driving them away with that…" Fé said.

"Okay, but you're singing it before we're done!"

"We'll see about that!"

"But anyway," Ty said over the audience's laughter, "how you like us so far?" There was loud applause before Ty spoke again. "Well, just wait to see what we've got coming up!"

8888888888888

Voldemort's lab.

_Why do I keep thinking about this?_ Danny thought when he woke up.

8888888888888

A/N: So, whattaya think? I still need like one or two more songs, kay? Tanks!

**Contest: What's going to happen at their uncle's party? And, who is their uncle?**

See y'all!


	4. The Dance Part 2

A/N: Hey y'all. Guess what? I'm sick, and I can't get on my e-mail still. So, just about the only thing I can do is to work on my book. I hope to have at least one more chapter up over the weekend.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the songs in this chapter or the last one.

8888888888888

"Alright!" Fé said. "We're going to do a Counting Crows song now!"

"So, without further ado," Ty said, "here's 'Accidentally in Love'!"

Fé began playing, and Ty began singing.

_So she said what's the problem baby_

_What's the problem I don't know _

_Well maybe I'm in love (love) _

_Think about it every time_

I think about it 

_Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

_How much longer will it take to cure this_

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love) _

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love _

_Come on, come on _

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on _

_The world will follow after_

_Come on, come on _

_Cause everybody's after love_

_So I said I'm a snowball running _

_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love _

_Melting under blue skies _

_Belting out sunlight _

_Shimmering love _

_Well baby I surrender _

_To the strawberry ice cream_

_Never ever end of all this love_

_Well I didn't mean to do it _

_But there's no escaping your love_

_These lines of lightning _

_Mean we're never alone, _

_Never alone, no, no _

_Come on, Come on_

_Move a little closer _

_Come on, Come on_

_I want to hear you whisper_

_Come on, Come on _

_Settle down inside my love_

_Come on, come on _

_Jump a little higher_

_Come on, come on_

_If you feel a little lighter_

_Come on, come on _

_We were once_

_Upon a time in love _

_We're accidentally in love _

_Accidentally in love x7_

_Accidentally _

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love, _

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love, _

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

_Accidentally x2_

_Come on, come on_

_Spin a little tighter_

_Come on, come on _

_And the world's a little brighter_

_Come on, come on _

_Just get yourself inside her _

_Love ...I'm in love_

As Ty sang the last word, Fé stiffened. Danny thought he saw some blood red mist come out of her mouth, and a navy blue mist come out of Ty's. Then Danny realized his ghost-sense was going off. Sam and Tuck realized that, too.

"Ghost-time?" Tuck asked, handing Danny the Fenton Thermos.

"Yeah," Danny said, "I'll be right back." He ran out of the gym and into an empty hallway where he transformed into Danny Phantom.

8888888888888

Gym.

Fé and Ty looked at each other and narrowed their eyes. Their brothers and sisters glanced at the twins. Fé grinned lopsidedly, and Ty nodded to her. She put down her guitar and headset and nodded at Ty.

"Okay," Ty said, "Fé's going to take a quick break, so we're going to have Bree take her place." Sam and Tuck looked at each other as Bree moved next to Ty and Fé walked out of the gym into a (seemingly) empty hallway. There, she quietly said, "Ghost Flare!" Two blood red rings appeared at her waist, one going up and the other down, transforming Felicia Larson into Flare Yang.

8888888888888

Gym (again).

"Okay," Ty said again, "why don't we do a Jesse McCartney song?"

"Ooooooh!" Bree nearly squealed. "I _love_ his song 'Because You Live'!" They started up the music as Ty began to sing.

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart_

_It's the end of the world in my mind_

_Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call_

I've been looking for the answer 

_Somewhere_

_I couldn't see that it was right there_

_But now I know what I didn't know _

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again_

_Cause of you, made it through every storm_

_What is life, what's the use if you're killing time_

_I'm so glad I found an angel_

_Someone_

_Who was there when all my hopes fell_

_I wanna fly, looking in your eyes_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live, I live_

_Because you live there's a reason why_

_I carry on when I lose the fight_

_I want to give what you've given me always_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world has everything I need to survive_

_Because you live, I live, I live_

8888888888888

The Hallway.

Fé, now Flare, had thought she was alone, but Danny Phantom, who had been flying invisibly while looking for the ghost, had seen her change. He became visible and landed next to her, saying, "_You're_ Flare Yang?"

"_Shoot!_" Flare said sarcastically. "I thought I'd be the only one out here, but, then again, I _do_ already know who _you_ are."

"_What?_" Danny said, turning to face Flare instead of looking for the ghost. That was a mistake.

"I know who you are, _Fenton_," Flare said, "and so do my brothers and sisters."

"S—so _Ty_ is Tide Yin?"

"Uh, DUH!" Flare said. "Took ya long enough!"

"_Anyway_, do you know what ghost we're after?"

"I have a hunch…"

"And that would be?"

There was a loud crash and some maniacal laughing. "My uncle," Flare said, readying herself for the attack.

8888888888888

Voldy's lab.

_Man_, Danny thought as he woke up with a headache, _I have _got_ to stop eating sugar before I go to sleep_.

8888888888888

A/N: Okay, that's really short without the lyrics, but if I kept going, it would take you like an hour to read this one chappy. Don't worry, I'll get another chapter out really soon.

**Contest: Who's their uncle? And, what is the accident that's going to happen at said uncle's party?**

Next time: The Dance Part 3


	5. The Dance Part 3

A/N: Okay, here's the last part of The Dance chappies. Sorry about the long updates, my computer won't let me put a label on the chapters, so I needed to find another computer and it took a while.

Reviewers: My computer's broken, so I can't check.

DISCLAIMER: The only things I own in this story are the plot and the Larson family.

8888888888888

Gym.

"Okay," Ty said, "we're going to put on a CD for you guys to dance to while we take a break." Shannon put in the first Shrek CD, and the song 'Stay Home' by Self began. The Larsons huddled by the drum set.

"It usually doesn't take her more than a song to get rid of a ghost," Laura said.

"The only times it does is if it's—" Chris began.

"He _can't_ be here!" Bree said.

"He is," Penny whispered.

"You saw this, too?" Devin asked. Penny nodded.

"We _have_ to help her!" Cassie and Léa said.

"Yeah," Steven stated, "but _how?_"

"She's out in one of the hallways," Tommy said. Everyone stared at him. "I scanned for her on my laptop."

"Who will go?" Hellen asked.

"I will," Ty said. "Bree, you take over singing and lead guitar, okay? I'll be back." He took off down the hall.

Bree and the others turned to the audience. Shannon turned off the CD when the song was over. "Okay," Bree said, "we're going to do 'Fly' by Hilary Duff now."

8888888888888

Ty, after checking to make sure he was alone, said, "Ghost Tide!" thus transforming himself into—

"Hey, narrator person!" Tide yelled. "Tune down the dramatics, willya?"

Sorry. Anyway, Ty transformed into Tide Yin and took off down the hall, looking for Flare. He soon found her and—

"_Phantom?_" Tide said. He turned to Flare, "What's _he_ doing here?"

"He knows we know," she began, "and since he knows we know, then I thought that he might as well know, too, so now we know he knows we know, and he knows we know he knows." Danny and Tide stared at her in confusion. "What? I just said that we both know—"

"I know!" Tide turned to Danny again. "Hi, Danny!" he said somewhat feebly.

"Hey, Ty—de," Danny said uncertainly.

"You can call me Tide when we're fighting ghosts, and Ty at school."

"Oh, okay. Just one quick question."

"What?" Tide and Flare asked.

"Who's your uncle?"

There was another crash, and a familiar voice said, "I think you know who I am, Sonny!"

"Vlad? Your uncle is _Vlad?_"

"Uh, surprise?" Tide said. The music in the gym could be heard in the hallway.

_Any moment, everything can change,_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder,_

_For a minute, all the world can wait,_

_Let go of your yesterday._

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing?_

_And take control,_

Vlad aimed some ectoplasmic energy blasts at Danny, who was asking himself, "What do we do? What do we do?"

Tide heard the first word of the chorus: _FLY_. Immediately he said, "Do what the song says to!"

"Huh?" Danny said.

"_Fly_, you fools!" Flare said, mimicking Gandalf. They scattered as the blast was fired.

_Fly _

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine,_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,_

_And start to try, cause it's your time,_

_Time to fly._

"Grr…" Vlad growled when he noticed his beams hadn't hit their targets. He multiplied and fired some more.

"Move!" Flare yelled when she saw the blasts coming.

"What do you want, Plasmius?" Danny asked.

_All your worries, leave them somewhere else,_

_Find a dream you can follow,_

_Reach for something, when there's nothing left,_

_And the world's feeling hollow._

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing?_

_And take control,_

"Simple," Vlad said, "I wanted to invite my nieces and nephews to my upcoming party. I also wanted to invite _your_ family, Daniel."

"We _have_ to come, Vlad," Tide said. "Penny told us."

"Oh, good!"

_Fly _

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine,_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,_

_And start to try, cause it's your time,_

_Time to fly._

"What about you, Sonny?"

"If my parents go, I'd have to, too," Danny said.

"Then I'll send them an invite!"

"Well, then," Vlad said, "I'll be going now." With that, he left.

"…That was weird," Danny said as he landed and changed back into Danny Fenton.

_And when you're down and feel alone,_

_Just want to run away,_

_Trust yourself and don't give up,_

_You know you better than anyone else,_

"I told you before," Tide said as he also landed and changed back into Ty Larson.

"It runs in the family," Flare finished, changing back into Fé Larson in mid-air, back flipping, and landing perfectly on the ground.

"Show off," Ty muttered.

_Any moment, everything can change,_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder,_

_For a minute, all the world can wait,_

_Let go of yesterday,_

Ty and Fé looked at each other as they said, "The dance!"

"I forgot about that!" Ty said.

"I've got to sing next!" Fé complained.

"Well then _go!_" Danny said as he pushed them toward the gym.

8888888888888

Gym.

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine,_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,_

_And start to try,_

_Fly_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,_

_And start to try, cause it's your time,_

_Time to fly._

_In a moment, everything can change._

Ty and Fé walked onto the stage. "We're going to do 'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson." Ty grabbed his guitar and began. (Parenthesis are Bree)

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I just stared out my window_

Dreaming of what could be 

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray (I would pray)_

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I'd try to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I pray (I would pray)_

_I could breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky_

_I'll make a wish _

_Take a chance _

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I loved_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance _

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get onboard a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)_

_And breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky_

_I'll make a wish _

_Take a chance _

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I loved_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance _

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging around revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on,( moving on)_

_Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance _

_Make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

"Danny," Sam asked, "what happened?"

"Vlad came," Danny answered.

"Did he get the cat yet?" Tuck asked, grinning.

"Naw," Danny laughed, "he didn't."

"What did he want?" Sam asked.

"He wants my family to come to a party."

"Did you see where Ty and Fé went?" Tuck asked.

"Yeah, I did, but I'll let them tell you."

"Okay," Ty said, "we're going to do a fun song next, so here's '1985' by Bowling for Soup!" Fé grabbed her guitar and began. (Parenthesis are Fé now)

_Woohoohoo_

_Woohoohoo_

_Debbie just hit the wall_

She never had it all 

_One Prozac a day_

_Husbands a CPA_

_Her dreams went out the door_

_When she turned twenty-four _

_Only been with one man_

_What happen to her plan?_

_She was gonna be an actress_

_She was gonna be a star_

_She was gonna shake her ass_

_On the hood of white snake's car_

_Her yellow SUV is now the enemy_

_Looks at her average life_

_And nothing has been alright since_

_Bruce Springsteen, Madonna_

_Way before Nirvana_

_There was U2 and Blondie_

_And music still on MTV_

_Her two kids in high school_

_They tell her that she's uncool _

_Cuz she's still preoccupied_

_With 19, 19, 1985_

_Woohoohoo_

_(1985)_

_Woohoohoo_

_She's seen all the classics_

_She knows every line_

_Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink_

_Even Saint Elmo's Fire_

_She rocked out to wham _

_Not a big Limp Bizkit fan_

_Thought she'd get a hand_

_On a member of Duran Duran_

_Where's the mini-skirt made of snake skin_

_And who's the other guy that's singing in Van Halen_

_When did reality become T.V._

_What ever happen to sitcoms, game shows _

_(on the radio was)_

_Bruce Springsteen, Madonna_

_Way before Nirvana_

_There was U2 and Blondie_

_And music still on MTV_

_Her two kids in high school_

_They tell her that she's uncool _

_Cuz she's still preoccupied_

_With 19, 19, 1985_

_Woohoohoo_

_She hates time make it stop_

_When did Motley Crew become classic rock?_

_And when did Ozzy become an actor?_

_Please make this stop_

_Stop!_

_And bring back_

_Bruce Springsteen, Madonna_

_Way before Nirvana_

_There was U2 and Blondie_

_And music still on MTV_

_Her two kids in high school_

_They tell her that she's uncool _

_Cuz she's still preoccupied_

_With 1985_

_Woohoohoo_

_Bruce Springsteen, Madonna_

_Way before Nirvana_

_There was U2 and Blondie_

_And music still on MTV (woohoohoo)_

_Her two kids in high school_

_They tell her that she's uncool _

_Cuz she's still preoccupied_

_With 19, 19, 1985_

"And for our next song," Fé said, "it'll be 'Tangled Up in Me' by Skye Sweetnam."

_You wanna know more, more, more about me _

_I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine _

_I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again_

_Hey! Hey! Hey! _

_Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya! _

_Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today _

_Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya! _

_Hey! Hey! _

_Get tangled up in me _

_You wanna know more, more, more about me _

Gotta know reverse psychology 

_I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep _

_I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see _

_Hey! Hey! Hey! _

_Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya! _

_Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today _

_Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya! _

_Hey! Hey! _

_Get tangled up in me _

_You think that you know me _

_You think that I'm only _

_When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you _

_You wanna know more, more, more about me _

_I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet _

_Hey! Hey! Hey! _

_Could you see I want you by the way I push you away Ya! _

_Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today _

_Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, Ya!_

_Hey! Hey! _

_Get tangled up in me_

As the music ended, Ty grinned at Fé, who glared at him. He pouted, and she crossed her arms and tapped her foot, _fast_. "Aw, please?" he asked.

"No," she said, turning away from him.

"You promised!" he argued.

"So?" she dared him to argue again.

"I'll sing it with you," he begged.

"Fine! If it'll make you shut up," she turned to the audience. "Our last song for the night was written by me and the music is by Ty." Ty and Bree played a quiet intro together.

_Some are mean and some are rude,_

_Some just always have a bad attitude,_

_Sometimes I just want my space,_

_Don't want someone else in my face._

_Writing, singing, playing tunes,_ (Here Fé, as well as the music, got louder.)

_Losing space to my sibs gives me the blues,_

_That's why I'm here to say:_

_Why don't you take my sibs away!_

Ty joined in on the chorus.

_Sibs are awful, and make you sad,_

_But mine always make me mad!_

_I have sibs everywhere,_

_So someone, please,_

_Get them out of my hair!_

The music got a little softer. Ty sang this verse, and Fé took over lead guitar.

_In a small band no one listens to,_

_My sibs outnumber me like one to twenty-two,_

_I just want them to go away,_

_But no, my sibs are here to stay._

_Mom, Dad, why'd you put them in my head,_ (The volume and speed increased.)

_Couldn't I have more pets instead?_

_I know it's really mean,_

_But only children make me green!_

Fé joined in on the chorus.

_Sibs are weird, sibs are loud,_

_Mine are always very proud,_

_They're just always really near,_

_So my own thoughts I can't hear!_

Ty, Fé, and the music grew and changed key signatures. The overall sound was now calmer.

_My former statements were very crude,_

_I didn't mean to be so rude,_

_Sibs can be fun, sibs can be mean,_

_But mine are just in-between! _ (They gained volume, and Fé went up to some extremely high notes.)

_Sometimes they're cool and help me out,_

_But the one thing I can't figure out:_

_Why they put up with me when I'm mad,_

_And I realized they're not half bad!_

The original sound of the song came back. Ty and Fé increased their volume even more.

_Sibs are cool, sibs are fun,_

_I wish a sib to everyone!_

_So everyone, everywhere,_

_Get a sib or two into your hair!_

Ty and Fé played the ending loudly, and grew softer. Fé played the last note, then said, "I hope y'all had a great time! G'night!"

8888888888888

Voldy's lab.

Danny hit his head as he sat up. "Ow!" he said, rubbing his sore. "Why am I still thinking about that?"

8888888888888

A/N: There y'all go! If you said Vlad was their uncle, you get a prize of your choice! I can give you a preview of Ghosts at Gringotts, a character in that book (if you describe it for me), or I could use an idea you have in the story (I will give credit where it is due.)! Tell me which you'd like in a review! See y'all!


	6. The next Day

A/N: Sorry I've been gone for so long. I have a list of reasons why: 1. My computer won't let me post, so I needed to post at school (ugh!), 2. I've had MAJOR writer's block on a section in this chappy, so it might seem a tad bit forced, and 3. Need I say it? TOO MUCH HOMEWORK! I mean seriously, why do teachers think we have nothing better to do besides do stupid homework that they assign by the binder-full! I mean, I've got like five hours of homework every stinkin' night! But, that aside, here's the next chappy!

DISCLAIMER: FOR THE…next-to—next-to last time (for this story) I DO NOT OWN THIS!

8888888888888

"You guys did _great_ last night!" Sam said to Fé and Ty, who had come over to Danny's house to talk about Vlad's party. Unfortunately, Tuck and Sam had come, too.

"Uh, thanks," Ty said, looking at Danny.

Fé muttered something under her breath.

"What?" Tuck asked.

"Fé grumbled, "Neppah ot gniog s'tahw tuo erugif ot deen ew! Ynnad dna su tsuj eb ot gniog saw ti thguoht I! Thgin tsal deneppah tahw tuoba klat ot deen ew!" (This is supposed to not make sense)

"Huh?" Danny, Sam, and Tucker said.

"It's our 'Egaugnal Sdrawkcab', our 'Backwards Language'," Ty said. "She said, 'We need to talk about what happened last night! I thought it was going to be just us and Danny! We need to figure out what's going to happen!'"

"Oh!" Danny said, eyes widening.

"What?" Sam and Tucker said.

"Dnim reven, er, never mind," Fé said.

"Sam, Tuck," Danny said, "last night, Fé and Ty saw me change."

"What!" the two repeated.

"Yeah," Danny said, "they saw me fight Vlad…"

"We _helped_ him fight Vlad," Ty mumbled. Fé stepped on his foot. "OW!" he yelled, grabbing his foot. He glared at Fé, who was smiling innocently. _Yeah, right,_ Ty thought. "I _know _you did that!"

"Did what?" Fé asked, still smiling.

"Penny'll tell me!"

"So?" she dropped the innocent act.

"I'll tell Mom!" Fé glared at him.

"She won't care," she said as she punched her brother on the shoulder, **_HARD_**.

"OW!" he screamed, rubbing his arm. "Great, I've got matching bruises."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker laughed at the twins, who were now punching each other semi-hard. "Hey, Danny," Sam said, "didn't you see where those two went last night?" The twins stopped.

"Yeah…" Danny answered. The twins looked at him in surprise.

"Well, where were they?" Sam asked.

"Uh…" Danny's ghost-sense went off, as well as Ty and Fé's. "I'll be right back!" He grabbed the thermos and took off, transforming into Danny Phantom on the way.

"I—need to go to the bathroom!" Ty and Fé yelled at the same time. They took off in the same direction.

When they saw the coast was clear, Ty turned to Fé and asked, "Which ghost is it?"

"I think it's an elemental ghost," Fé said, "but I can't tell which!"

"Well, we'd better go help Danny!" They stood next to each other, grabbed hands, and yelled, "Ghost Elementals!"

Ty said, "Element: Water, Tide!"

Fé said, "Element: Fire, Flare!"

Water covered Ty as Fé was consumed by fire. The water and fire disappeared, revealing a slightly different Tide Yin and Flare Yang. Tide's white gloves had navy blue waves on them, and so did his white pants. Flare's long, glove-sleeved black shirt and flares had blood red flames on them. They took off towards Danny.

8888888888888

Outside.

"What _are_ these things?" Danny asked when he saw the ghosts. One was blue and the other was yellow. The blue one kept throwing water at him, and the yellow one kept throwing lightning bolts at him. He would dodge or phase through them, but he couldn't keep it up for long. "What I need is some—"

"Help?" Tide finished as he and Flare landed. They stopped dead when they saw the ghosts, which is _really_ stupid since they're already _half_ dead—

"Hey, narrator person!" Flare yelled. "Stick to telling the story, will ya?"

Sorry.

"Thank you." She turned back to the ghosts, her brother, and Danny, "Electra and Tsunami? What are _they_ doing here?"

"Who-ra and what-i?" Danny asked.

"Electra and Tsunami," Tide said grimly. "They are elemental ghosts that Fé—_lare_ and I fight. They control thunder and water, respectively. Unfortunately, Flare is susceptible to water, and I to thunder."

"Uh, C-student, here!" Danny said.

"Water and electricity are deadly to us!" Flare yelled.

"Oh." Electra and Tsunami fired at Danny, Tide, and Flare.

"Sis," Tide said as they dodged, "we _need_ backup!"

"I know!" Flare yelled. "Come here!" She and Tide landed next to each other. They put their hands together (like when you use both hands to pretend to shoot a gun at someone) and pointed their pointer fingers straight up. A small flame hovered above Flare's pointer finger, and an equal sized water drop hovered above Tide's pointer finger. They started chanting, "Elements of water and fire, we need help when times are dire, brothers and sisters, heed our call, come to us one and come to us all!"

As they chanted, they spread their hands apart. Flare's were consumed in fire, and Tide's in water. They kept chanting as they "drew" symbols and designs in the air with fire and water. As the chanting sped up, Flare went faster and yelled, "Fire!" while aiming both hands upward. A flamethrower shot into the air, and she collapsed as Tide quickly finished and yelled, "Water!" A hydro pump came out of his hands and mixed with the fire.

8888888888888

Larson Household.

Penny, who had been meditating, fell to the ground when a chant interrupted her concentration. She looked out the window as her siblings ran into the room. TyFé was missing.

"TyFé sent it," Penny said. There was a pillar of fire and water hovering outside Danny's house. The fire disappeared. "She chanted too quickly again."

Chris, Shan, and Hellen groaned. "Wait," Dev said, "they normally don't need help!"

"Unless they're outnumbered," Cass replied.

"Or Uncle Vlad teams up with _that guy_," Laura stated.

" 'That guy' lives too far away," Tom said.

"So? Doesn't mean he didn't come here with Vlad," Léa argued.

"Electra and Tsunami!" Bree gasped.

"We'll help, _no one else_," Steve said. "Element: Ice, Slushee!" His outfit became similar to Tide's, except it had white ice cubes where Tide's had navy waves, it was white where Tide's was navy, and where Tide's was white, his was gray.

Bree said, "Element: Electricity, Bolt!" Her outfit became like Flare's. Where Flare's was blood red, hers was purple, where Flare's was black, hers was gray, and where Flare's had blood red flames, hers had purple lightning bolts.

Steve and Bree, now the elementalists Slushee and Bolt, ran towards Danny's house.

8888888888888

Outside Danny's house.

"What was that noise?" Danny asked, turning away from fighting Electra and Tsunami. He saw Flare on the ground. "Oh, man! What happened to her?"

"First off," Tide said as he sat down next to Flare, " 'that noise' was us calling for help. She chanted too fast, so she collapsed. Second off, it's gonna take a while for any of our siblings to get here—"

"Why?"

"We live on the other side of town."

"Oh."

"We need to hold off Tsunami and Electra as long as we can."

"Okay!" Danny said as he flew towards Tsunami.

"_What do you think you're doing?_" Tide screamed. Danny stopped. "_I'll_ get Tsunami; _you_ get Electra."

8888888888888

A few minutes later…

"Any more bright ideas, Einstein?" Danny asked Tide as he got shocked again. Electra sent some more electricity at him. Danny dodged (barely). Tide and Tsunami, seeing as they had the same powers, had been evenly matched and came to a standstill.

"Not really," Tide replied. "Just hope that someone comes soon—"

"You two look like you could use some backup!" Slushee said as he and Bolt ran up to them.

"Tide," Bolt said, "you help me. Slushee, you and Phantom get Electra."

"Ok, Bolt!" Slushee and Tide said.

Within a few minutes, Tsunami and Electra had been beaten. Danny and Tide were ready to collapse, and Fé had yet to wake up. She had changed back from Flare to Fé after she collapsed. Danny, Tide, Slushee, and Bolt changed back to their human forms, and Steve and Bree headed back to their house. Danny and Ty carried Fé back to Danny's house. Sam and Tuck noticed them and ran to help.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Well…" Danny said, looking at Ty.

"Go ahead and tell them," Ty said.

"Well…Ty and Fé are actually Tide Yin and Flare Yang."

"What?" Sam and Tuck yelled.

"Yeah," Ty said, "our uncle came during the dance yesterday. He asked us to come to his party. Unfortunately, we have to go."

"Then that means…," Sam said.

"Our uncle is Vlad," Fé said, scaring the others.

"I thought you were still out!" Ty said.

"Danny!" Maddie Fenton, Danny's mom, yelled. "Can you get the mail?"

"Yeah, Mom!" Danny yelled back. He walked to the door, grabbed the mail, and walked into the basement, where his parents were working on some new ghost thing. Danny handed his mom the mail and was about to walk out to the living room when his mom said, "Danny come here!"

He went back down to the basement, leaned against the wall, and asked, "Yeah, Mom?"

"We got a letter from Vlad Masters," Maddie said.

"What?" Danny and Jack, Danny's dad, said.

"He wants us to go to a party."

"But he's my arch—er, he said all those things about Dad! And, he's a rich, creepy dimwit!" Danny said.

"Your new friends are going."

"Ty and Fé?"

"Actually, their whole family is going. Apparently, they're related to Vlad!"

"So are we really gonna go?"

"Yes. The Larsons have a _very_ big van. They offered to take us."

"They have a van that can fit fifteen kids and four adults?" Jazz, Danny's older sister, asked.

"Yep," Jack said. "Get packing; we leave tomorrow."

Danny walked out to the living room and leaned against the wall. "This is going to be bad, I can tell."

8888888888888

"Oh, _no!_" Danny whispered to himself. "I know what's coming next!" He covered his face, "I really don't want to relive that."

8888888888888

A/N: Next to last chance to guess the accident! It'll happen in the next-to—next chapter, I hope. I'm gonna update AIA first, though. Bye y'all!


	7. Some Spies

A/N: Here's the next-to last chappy for BTB(K)! I wanna get this story and AIA finished before the break is over, so I'm gonna be on the computer a LOT this week. Yay!

8888888888888

Larson family's house.

Danny, Jazz, Ty, Fé, and Mr. and Mrs. Fenton soon arrived at the Larson's house. Ty and Fé went to the door and waited for the Fenton's to get their things and come onto the porch. Danny noticed that their house was the size of a small mansion. There was a big garden in the front yard. There were four floors and a basement. The basement was pretty much just a band room and Steve's room. The first floor had the kitchen, dining room, two bathrooms, and two bedrooms: Mr. and Mrs. Larson in one, and Hellen in the other. The second floor had a living room, play room, and four bedrooms: one for Chris, one for Laura, one for Tommy, and one for Penny. The third floor had a 'zoo room' and five more bedrooms: one each for Shannon, Devin, Léa, Cassie, and Bree. The top floor had an excersize room, a bathroom, a guest room, another living room, and two bedrooms: one for Ty and one for Fé. The whole house was in a 'U' shape, so Ty's room was directly across from Fé's. There was a balcony going around the inside of the 'U' on the top floor. There were two doors to Ty and Fé's rooms, one inside and one to the balcony. There was a walkway connecting Ty's door to Fé's, and it went above the pool. There was a diving board on the walkway directly above the pool's deep-end. There was also a jacuzzi and a hot tub next to the pool.

Danny and Jazz stared at the big house until Fé yelled at them.

"You gonna stand there all day like idiots, or you gonna come in?" she yelled.

As they walked in the doorway, they were attacked by eleven kids, two dogs, two cats, two birds, two rabbits, and a—

"SNAKE!" Jazz screamed when she saw the red-and-black lizard. She hid behind Danny and said, "Get it, Danny!"

Danny, seeing an opportunity to annoy/scare his sister, said, "Okay," picked up the snake, and shoved it in Jazz's face. She screamed and ran away.

Fé grabbed the snake from Danny and said, "This is my _pet_ snake Blaze."

Ty introduced the other animals. "This is Steve's dog Ice Cube, Bree's cat Lightning, Cass's bird Quake, Léa's bird Sunny, Dev's cat Midnight, Shan's rabbit Boom, Chris's dog Watch, and Hellen's rabbit Tornado." He turned to Danny, "My fish Wave, Pen's hamster Destiny, Laura's fish Float, and Tom's hamster Plug are in the Zoo Room. That's where the animals eat, drink, and sleep. Sometimes."

"Not going to ask about the 'sometimes' part," Danny said.

"Good," the twins said.

8888888888888

Larson van/bus, en route to Vlad's house.

"Anyone wanna do a sing along?" Mrs. Larson asked.

Hellen screeched, "Yeah!" as loud as she could, but everyone else yelled, "NO!" even louder. She pouted in the back for a minute, then yelled, "Cow!" She was looking out the window.

"Looks like we're in Cow Country now," Mrs. Fenton said.

"Not much longer 'til we get to Vlad's." Mr. Larson said. "Can't _wait_ to see my brother-in-law again!"

The kids, minus Jazz, groaned. They knew how Vlad could be, as did Mrs. Larson, Vlad's sister Francine. She was born an elementalist and had power over plants. Her elemental name was Flora. Vlad was jealous of her growing up. He never had special powers until the ecto-acne thing.

"So, that's how you're related to V-man!" Mr. Fenton said loudly. Jazz and Danny groaned again.

"Are we there yet?" the Larson kids and Danny asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Larson said.

"Really?" Ty and Fé asked.

"NO!" Mrs. Larson yelled.

"Ohhhhhhh," TyFé complained.

8888888888888

Vlad's house 1/2 later.

"Are we there _yet?_" the kids asked _again_.

"N—" Mr. Larson began.

"Yes!" Mrs. Larson, who was looking out the window, said.

"YAY!" all the kids yelled.

The car parked, and the kids grabbed their things. As soon as the door was opened, the kids ran out and up to the door. Mr. and Mrs. Larson and Fenton walked up to the house/mansion and knocked. Vlad was immediately at the door.

"Ah, Maddie, Daniel!" he said. He turned to the Larsons, "Francine, TyFé kids!" The twins' eyes began to glow their ghost colors.

"Vlad!" Mr. Larson said happily. "How are ya?"

"Oh," Vlad said, "I'm fine, uh, Jeff."

"It's John."

"Right."

"Hey, V-man!" Jack said. Jazz and Danny groaned.

"Hello, Jack," Vlad said grumpily. "Come in, won't you all?"

"I need to talk to TyFé first," Mrs. Larson said. "Be right in." The others went inside.

"What is it, Mom?" Ty asked.

"You two need to stay with Danny. I can tell Vlad's going to try something. Get the others to help you."

"Anything else?" Fé asked.

"Yes. We're leaving next week."

"We're gonna be with _him_ for a _week?_" Ty and Fé yelled.

"No, we're leaving the states next week. We're going to drop off the Fentons, get our things, and leave. We're going to South and Central America, Europe, Asia, Africa, and Australia."

"We get to visit our friends there, right?"

"A few of them. Let's go in."

8888888888888

Inside.

"Danny," Jazz said, "can you help me with my stuff?"

"No, Jazz!" Danny answered. "I'm gonna be with the Larsons, okay?"

"Alright, Danny, just be careful," Jazz said as she walked away.

"What?" Danny looked back at Jazz, but she was already gone. He shrugged, then looked around for Ty and Fé. They came in a minute later, and the three of them went to a different room. The rest of the kids were in their. Ty and Fé gathered them all together and sat down.

"We're moving this week," Fé said.

"What?" everyone except the twins yelled.

"Yeah," Ty said. "We're going to the other Amerikers, Yerp, Asier, Afiker, and Australier (A/N: Inside joke. Heehee)."

"Wow," Danny said, "you guys move a _lot_."

"We have houses pretty much everywhere," Bree said.

"Jus' wike uncoo," Hellen prattled.

"Huh?" Danny asked.

"She said, 'Just like uncle'," Steve said.

"Speaking of our 'dear old uncle', he's gonna try to get at you, Danny," Fé said.

"What?" Danny said.

"Vlad's gonna attack you while we're here," Penny said.

"When?" everyone except Danny asked.

"Destiny didn't tell me."

"Destiny?" Danny asked. "You mean your hamster talks to you?"

"Not _that_ Destiny!" Ty said.

"Idiot," Fé muttered. "She's psychic, Danny. She can see the future."

"Oh."

"We'll stick with ya, Danny," Shannon said.

"How?"

"Simple!" Léa said. She stepped back as everyone turned to her. "Tell 'em, Cassie."

Cassie sighed and said, "We can take turns stayin' with ya, so Vlad'll be outnumbered."

"Thanks, guys," Danny said.

"Welcome!" the other thirteen said.

"Okay," Fé said, "we're gonna stay with him in twos and threes."

"We'll divide into groups," Ty said.

"Group one is Steve, Chris, and Laura."

"Group two is Bree, Tom, and Pen."

"Group three is Cass and Shan."

"Group four is Dev and Léa."

"LÉA AND DEV!" Léa screamed.

"Group five," Fé continued, "is Ty, me, and Hellen."

"Group one will be with him for tonight," Ty said.

"Group two takes over after breakfast. Danny, stick with your family 'til then. Ty might bunk with you, though, so just stick with someone."

"Group three takes over from ten 'til three."

"Group four is from three 'til six, which is dinner."

"Group five will stick with him after dinner until we leave."

"Anyone is allowed to be with him. Got it?" Fé said. The Larsons nodded. Danny started nodding, then shook his head 'no'.

"Just stay with someone," Ty said.

"Preferably," Fé said, "someone with either ghost and/or elemental powers."

"Which would be…?" Danny asked.

"All of us!" everyone yelled.

8888888888888

"That was a great dinner, uncle," the Larson kids said as they got up. Danny, who was also finished, stood up as well.

"Thanks Pwasmus," Hellen said. Everyone stared at her.

"What?" Vlad asked.

Fé covered Hellen's mouth. "Nothing!" Fé said.

Danny turned to Ty, "So, we're sharing a room?"

"Yep," Ty replied, "but we're better off than Fé."

"Who's she with?"

"_Hellen_."

"That oughta be—"

"Interesting? Entertaining? Hilarious?"

"I was gonna say 'deadly', but yours work, too."

"Wanna spy on them?"

"How?"

"Simple, I'll possess you just enough that she can't detect either of our ghost modes, but you can see what's going on."

"What if they're getting changed or something?"

"I'll completely overshadow you."

"Okay…"

"Let's do it!"

8888888888888

Fé and Hellen's room.

"I can't believe this!" Danny and Ty heard Fé yell. "How can they make you share a room with me?"

"I dunno," Hellen answered.

"This stinks!" Fé pushed the two beds against opposite walls, then she took some tape and made a line that divided the room in half. "You stay over there and you'll live."

Hellen started crying. Fé, being the older sister she was, ran over to Hellen, picked her up, and sat down on her (Fé's) bed. "What's wrong, Hurricane?" Fé asked.

"You don' wike me," Hellen said between sobs.

"Of course I like you; I'm just a little aggravated with you sometimes."

"What agabated?"

"It means annoyed."

"Ooh." There was a short pause. Then, "I wanta be wike you."

"Why would you want that?"

"You're not 'fraid of anithin'."

"I'm afraid of something."

"You are? What?"

"Well—" Fé was cut off as something blew a hole in the wall. "Whatever that was, I'm gonna kill it!" She put Hellen down. "You stay here; I'll check it out."

Danny turned to Ty, "What's she afraid of?"

"I don't know," Ty said. "I never knew she had a phobia."

"Uh, C-student, here!"

"A 'phobia' is a fear of something. Like 'arachnophobia' is a fear of spiders."

"Oh."

Fé came back into the room. "I think it's gone now."

Hellen, looking terrified, shook her head and pointed at something behind Fé.

"Lemme guess, it's a giant ghost—"

"Uh huh."

"—kinda scary—"

"Yep."

"—that I'll beat in like two seconds anyway?"

"Most likely."

"Bring it on." Fé turned around right into a giant foot. She looked up. "That's more than I bargained for!" A giant hand knocked her into a wall. Fé fell on her arm and was knocked out. Hellen screamed. Ty left Danny, and they both transformed, but the ghost was gone.

"Who was that?" Danny asked.

"He's gone," Tide said, "so we won't see him for a while."

"Who was that?"

"_That guy_," Hellen said.

"You won't tell me who he is anyway, will you?" Danny asked.

"Nope," Tide said.

"We need to get Fé onto her bed." Tide and Danny picked up Fé and put her on her bed. Tide overshadowed Fé, put her in her ghost-mode, and started her healing process. Tide came out and changed back to Ty as Danny changed back to Danny Fenton.

"Hellen," Ty said, "you need to get some sleep. You can either sleep in here while Fé heals herself, or spend the night with us. Which would you rather?"

"I wanta stay with Fé," Hellen said.

"Okay, we'll come back before breakfast." Danny and Ty left.

8888888888888

Before breakfast.

"Hellen!" Ty called through the door. "Hellen! Time to get up!" Ty opened the door, and he and Danny went inside.

Hellen was sitting on her bed rubbing her eyes. When she saw the two boys, she ran over to them. "What abou' Fé?" she asked. Ty shrugged and walked over to the other bed.

Fé, who was still asleep, was hovering an inch or two over her bed. Ty, seeing the perfect opportunity to annoy/wake-up his sister, put his arms underneath Fé, then quickly picked her up bridal-style. She woke up.

"Let go of me, ya jerk!" she yelled as she elbowed Ty in the stomach. He dropped her, and she rolled onto her bed. When she saw it was Ty, she ran over to him and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," Ty said.

"Good, then I won't feel bad when I do…THIS!" Fé kicked him in the stomach again.

"It's time for breakfast, guys," Danny said.

"Oh, okay," Fé said. They went to breakfast together.

8888888888888

Midnight.

"Wow," Danny said as he, TyFé, and Hellen walked around, "the party's almost over, and Vlad hasn't done anything yet!"

"Main word is _yet_," Fé said.

They walked down a deserted hallway and checked to make sure no one was listening.

"I can't believe you guys are moving!" Danny said. "You haven't even been here for a week!"

"Well, Dad's job takes us around the world, a lot," Ty said. "Ya see, Dad is a famous photographer, so we go around the world shooting pictures. It's really fun; we've got friends pretty much everywhere, but we don't see them often."

"We've been moving every week or so for as long as we can remember," Fé said. "Even when Mom was pregnant, we kept moving. She'd get _so_ mad at Dad, she'd yell at him, 'I _need_ to lie down! Could you stop for two stinkin' seconds?', but Dad would just say—"

Ty walked over pretending to hold a camera and said, " 'Sorry, luv,'" he pretended to take a picture, " 'but I needed to get a snapshot of someone angry. Hello, front page!' Then, he'd laugh, and Mom would hit him." Fé punched Ty on the arm. "OW! Yeah, like that."

"Sounds like you guys had a lot of fun," Danny said, laughing.

"Yeah," Ty and Fé sighed.

"Where's Hellen?" Fé asked.

"What?" Ty and Danny said.

"She's been really quiet, that's not normal," Fé said. "Don't tell anyone, but I'm kinda worried."

"_You're worried about _Hellen?_ What's the world coming to?_" Ty and Danny yelled.

"A little," Fé said quietly.

"You don't have to worry about her," a voice said. Plasmius stepped out of the shadows . He had something behind his back. "She's in good hands." He pulled Hellen into the light.

8888888888888

Voldy's lab.

_Thank the Lord_, Danny thought, _that it stopped there!_

8888888888888

A/N: YAY! TWELVE PAGES! Anyway, the length was to make up for the delay.

**Contest: Who's 'that guy'? And, what's gonna happen to poor Hellen? (It's the accident.)** Love y'all, 'bye!


	8. The Accident

A/N: This book has gotten lots of reviews, and I'm sad that this is the last chapter in it. Especially because it will probably be a while until I think of what to write next in AIA. If you have any ideas, please let me know. I just need to think of some fillers until Danny escapes for the last time. Okay, I'm gonna stop before I give you too much info on that. Anyway, I just wanted to thank all the wonderful people out there who stuck with me through this story, and I'll give a prize to whoever can give me a good filler for AIA! Please?

Okay, well, I'll see you after the chappy! By the way: this chappy is kinda dramatic/angsty/sad especially for Danny and the Larsons. So, have some tissues in hand.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the plot…wait, yes, I do! It's the Danny Phantom series that I don't own. I also don't own any lines from Miss Congeniality (good movie, by the way!)

8888888888888

"Hellen!" the twins and Danny yelled.

"Yes," Plasmius said, "she'll be fine if Daniel would kindly come here."

"I'll come," Danny said, "but it won't be kindly!" All three changed to their ghost-modes.

"Hellen," Flare said, "remember that movie we saw? S.I.N.G.!"

Hellen, smiling evilly, elbowed Plasmius in the stomach, then stepped on his foot's instep, turned around, punched his nose, and kicked him between the legs. Plasmius fell down, but he got up again quickly. Hellen ran over to Flare and they hugged. The boys snickered.

"May I help?" Hellen asked.

"Sure!" Flare replied.

"Element: Wind, Hurricane!" Hellen yelled. A big wind started and spun around her, transforming her into Hurricane. When it disappeared, she was wearing an outfit almost identical to Flare's, only every red thing was green.

"Let's go!" Tide yelled. He fired off some water at Plasmius, Flare blasted some fire at him, Hurricane shot some high-powered wind, and Danny attacked with some ectoplasm. Plasmius raised a shield and deflected all the blasts. The others ran for cover as Plasmius barraged them with ectoplasm.

"This isn't going too well!" Danny said.

"DUH!" the siblings yelled. Hurricane peeked out to see if the coast was clear because there wasn't any more ectoplasm flying. A stray blast hit her dead-on, and she changed back to normal.

"Oh no!" she said. She ran behind Flare.

Plasmius laughed, "One down, three to go!"

Danny got very angry. He jumped into the air and started fighting Plasmius like a madman. Flare turned to Hellen and said, "Go over there and stay over there!" Hellen obeyed and stayed by the wall.

Flare and Tide flew up to help Danny, but they could see he didn't need it. He was beating Vlad!

Then, Plasmius sent a very powerful blast of ectoplasm at Danny, who was caught off-guard and sent flying into a wall. Danny thought that Hellen, Tide, and Flare had left, so he charged the biggest ball of ectoplasm he could. He closed his eyes to help him concentrate.

Meanwhile, Tide charged his own beam at Plasmius from the side. Hellen crept away from the wall and behind Plasmius so Tide wouldn't hit her. Little did they know….

Danny shot his beam at the same time Tide did. Tide's got there first because he was closer. The beam hit Plasmius and knocked him into a wall. Danny's kept going past Plasmius. A loud scream from Hellen made Danny realize his mistake.

"No…," he said, "HELLEN!"

Flare had seen the whole thing from the sidelines. To her, it looked like Danny had done it on purpose. She started crying and shoved Tide away when he tried to comfort her. She ran over to Hellen as Vlad stood up. Flare cradled her poor, dear, now :sob: dead sister, whom she had always loved more than she showed, in her arms.

"Son," Plasmius said, looking at the two girls, "you will pay for hurting my family!" He flew off.

"Danny," Tide said, "what happened?"

Danny sank to his knees as he went back to human-mode. "I—I don't know," he whispered, looking at the sobbing Flare and the late-Hellen, "I just don't know…"

8888888888888

A few days later.

The ride home had been _very_ tense and very quiet, which was strange considering the vast amount of people in the car. Fé and Danny had sat as far away from each other as possible, each staring out the window the whole time. They both were deep in thought, though each were thinking very, _very_,_ **very, very, VERY**_ different things.

Danny was thinking, _What did I do? How could I destroy their family like that? They hate me now. I need to be more careful next time. What am I thinking? There shouldn't—no, _can't_ be a next time. I need to make sure no one else is around if I ever try something like that again_

Fé, on the other hand, was thinking, _How_ dare_ he! He hurt my family! He hurt Hellen! He hurt _me!_ Oooh, he's gonna pay, I'll make sure of that! The whole thing is his fault. Daniel Fenton, you'd better watch out, because if _dear_ Uncle Vlad doesn't kill you, then boy_, I_ will. And trust me, it won't be pretty. It won't be clean, either. I'm a gore-fan, and it really shows when I fight. So watch out, Fenton!_

When they had gotten back home, Ty was the only Larson kid to say good-bye to Danny. The others thought he was as responsible for Hellen's death as Fé did.

Danny told Sam and Tuck that Vlad had killed Hellen. He couldn't stand lying to his friends, but he thought them hating him would be worse. This afternoon, the Larsons left Amity Park without saying good-bye to anyone. Danny wasn't surprised, but Sam and Tuck were.

"Why'd they just leave?" Tuck asked. "I thought they were our friends!"

"Yeah," Sam said, "friends don't do that! They don't go and stab you in the back like that for no reason!"

Danny felt a pang of guilt and yelled at Sam, "Maybe they had a good reason! Maybe they couldn't stop it!" Here he got quieter, "Maybe it wasn't their fault…"

"Danny, are you okay?" Sam asked.

"No," Danny answered, "I'm not. I'm gonna go home, okay? See you tomorrow."

"Bye Danny," Tuck said quietly as Danny ran home.

8888888888888

Danny's house.

Danny ran into his house and slammed the door behind him. He leaned against it and sighed. _I won't tell them_, he thought. _They won't understand! No one will ever understand… I told them it was an accident. Why didn't they believe me?_

_FLASHBACK (Danny's POV)_

_It was the day we were leaving Vlad's house. It was the day after "The Accident," as I officially named it. I wanted to tell Ty and Fé that it was all a big mistake, so I walked around the castle looking for them._

_When I finally found them, they were with all their brothers and sisters. Fé was telling them what had happened._

"_Ty was trying to weaken Vlad," she was saying, "by shooting him from the side. Neither of us noticed Hellen behind Vlad. Danny shot at Vlad from in front, but since Ty's bot to Vlad first, Danny's kept going and hit Hellen. That's how she died._

"_I've got this feeling, though, that Danny _knew_ that Ty's shot would get there first. I think Danny _meant_ to kill Hellen!"_

_From where I was standing outside the door, I yelled, "NO, I DIDN'T!" I clapped my hand over my mouth, but the damage was done. Everyone had heard me and came outside the room._

"_What do you mean, 'No, I didn't'?" Fé asked._

"_I mean," I began, "that it was an accident! I had closed my eyes to concentrate and didn't see Ty's shot hitting him! I didn't know that Hellen was behind Vlad! IT WAS ALL A BIG ACCIDENT!"_

"_Yeah, right," Fé said, "you did it all on purpose! You never did like Hellen—"_

"_I didn't even _know_ Hellen! I had only just met her, so I hardly knew her at all! Why can't you trust me?"_

"_Because you killed Hellen!" Fé screamed. "Fenton, you will PAY!" I ran out of there as fast as possible._

_END FLASHBACK (Normal POV)_

"It wasn't my fault," Danny whispered to himself. "It was all just an accident. They'll see that soon enough. I highly doubt she'll keep a grudge.

8888888888888

Voldy's lab.

Danny hugged his knees to his chest and cried upon remembering the accident from last year. "It wasn't my fault…," he whispered as he cried himself back to sleep.

8888888888888

A/N: Okay! That was The End for this story:Sob, sob: I'll miss you all! Anyway, I'll get back to writing AIA as soon as I think of how to start the next chappy for it. Luv y'all! Bye!


End file.
